1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to controlling a display device.
2. Background
Servicing televisions, monitors, and other display devices has required a technician to make a customer visit or has required the customer to personally transport the device to a technician's site. This has placed a burden on the convenience of the user or technician, made the servicing process inefficient, introduced delays, and increased costs at least to the customer.